shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherly Love? Rex's Family Sorrow.
Somewhere in the New World, a Small Unmarked Ship A young man with tanned skin and long brown hair sat in his small boat, staring at the posters in his hands. ????: If I find them, I get my life back. I will find them. He set the posters down and looked toward the horizon. ????: Soon.....Very soon. The Shifting Tide, Elsewhere in the New World Devil Spawns: 'Happy Birthday Rex!! ''Today was Rex's birthday. He was turning 16. The entire crew had decorated and Victoria had made a huge chocolate cake. Rex smiled. '''Rex: Thanks guys. I'm glad you rememberred. Sharpshooter: Your our friend. Suna: Plus, we missed your other ones thanks to our seperation. The crew all dug into the cake. Suna even led a happy birthday song, wearing a seastone bracelet so she wouldn't attract attention. Suddenly, THUMP Everyone turned toward the sound. Ishi walked over and looked down. She looked back up puzzled. Ishi: You might want to check this out guys. Everyone walks over and looks over the side. There is a small dinghy floating right next to the Tide. Inside the dinghy is a young man. The thing is, he looked just like Rex. Senshi: Wow. Burakku: I'll say. Kapenta lowers two ropes and they anchor onto the small boat. Kapenta and Sune grabbed the ends of the rope and heaved. Ishi picked him up and examined him. Ishi: Dehydration, malnurisment, yep. He's got all the signs. He's a castaway. Vearth: We should take him to the infirmery. Victoria: 'I'll get some food for him. ''Everyone immediantly set to work. Rex, his birthday forgotten, just stood there, staring into space. '''Rex's Thoughts: Is it possible? The Infirmery, a few minutes later The mysterious castaway slowly awoke. His first sight was an angel watching over him, placing a cool cloth on his head. Ishi: Morning sleepy head. The castaway groaned and started mumbling. Castaway: Wh-where am I? The angel smiled. Ishi: Your safe now. You got lucky we picked you up. I'm Ishi. The Castaway's fatigue instantly faded. He knew that name. Castaway: Ishi....Swifthands? Ishi nodded and the castaway attempted to stand. She simply pushed him back on. Ishi: Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. In fact, one of my friends wants to ask you something. Hearing that, the castaway tried to calm down, but fear ate at his stomach, then his visitor walked in and the castaway immediantly stared. it was like looking in a mirror. Rex: 'Hi ''The castaway just stared. '''Castaway: Rex? Is that you? Both Rex and Ishi stared. Ishi: You know Rex? Castaway: Know him? He's my little brother! Rex's mouth fell open as he stared. Castaway: Don't tell me you don't recognize me. Its me, William. Lupis William, Rex's long lost older brother. It was any orphan's dream come true. He embraced his brother and an unwanted tear fell down his face. Rex: Best. Birthday. Ever. The two brothers finally released each other. Will: So this is where you ended up. I have to say, Your bounty is impressive. Rex: Thanks. Hey. You've gotta meet the rest of the crew. Will: Are you sure? Rex: Positive. On The Deck Once Again The crew was waiting on deck when Rex brought Will outside. They smiled when they saw him. Valkerie: Hey Victoria: How're you feeling? Vearth: And what's with that big grin on Rex's Face? Rex and Will traded grins. Then Ishi speaks up. Ishi: Guys. That is Lupis William. Rex's Brother. Everyone cheered. Almost everyone on the ship, besides Senshi, had very little to no recollection of their family. For Rex to find his brother, it was a miricle on the ship. Will: Thanks for saving me. Senshi: It was no problem. Rex: We aren't ruthless pirates. We help people whenever we can. Even if we do cause a little chaos for the WG every now and then. That got a chuckle out of everyone. Then will turned to Senshi: '' '''Will:' Is there anyway you could drop me off on the next island? Burakku shook his head. Burakku: The next island on our course is a Marine base. For odvious reasons, we're not going there. Sharpshooter: We could fix your boat with a proper sail and some oars. Kapenta: Yeah. It wouldn't take me long at all. Will smiled, thankful he had been picked up by the Devil Spawns and not some other pirate crew. That Night Preparations had been made, wishes had been granted, and everyone went to bed happily. Senshi snuggled up in her bed with Rei. Suddenly, there was the sound of her door opening. She turned to see Will coming in. Will: Sorry to bother you. I saw something on deck you might want to see. Senshi brushed her hair out of her face and pulled it back in her usual ponytail. As she walked out on deck, she didn't notice anything odd. All she saw was a newly repaired dingy and the marine base on the horizon. Senshi: I don't see anything. You must have been mista- Suddenly, Will seized her around her waist. She shrieked and attempted to turn into air. Will then slapped a seastone cuff on one of her wrists and then grabbed her by her ponytail. As He dragged her over to the dingy, everyone came running onto the deck. Rex: WILL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Will turned to his brother and sneered. Will: Sorry little brother. This little bitch is my ticket to freedom. Once I turn her in, my bounty hunting license will be reinstated. Senshi brought her leg up to kick him but he simply grabbed it and held it. Rex: We trusted you. We saved your life. And this is how you repay us? Senshi moved her hand into her boot, trying to loosen it. Rex could tell she was aiming for something else as well. He kept talking to Will. Rex: You're my brother Will. We're family. Will: You haven't been my brother since you recieved your bounty. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to- In one fluid motion. Senshi slipped her foot out of her boot, revealing her ankle sheath. She took the blade and sliced through her ponytail. As her hair cut, she launched herself away from Will. She tossed the green mass of hair over the side and prepared to launch himself at Senshi. Instead, Rex turned into a full fenrir and slashed Will's chest open. He didn't even have time to react. He fell to the deck, his blood flowing life a river. Everyone stared. Rex: Senshi.... Are you alright? Senshi nodded. Then she turned to Will's lifeless body. Ishi: I can't save him. the wound is too deep. Valkerie: he tried to take Senshi. Rex: He deserved it. He then picked up Will's lifeless body and tossed it into the ocean. Then he fell to the deck crying. Everyone crowded around him. Rex: i finally had family and he turned out to be a huge jerk. Sharpshooter: We're your family Rex. Senshi: Yeah. We'll always be here for you. Rex: Thanks. Sorry about your hair Senshi. Senshi felt her newly shorn hair, now just barely brushing her shoulders. Senshi: you know.... I kind of like it this way. Everyone laughed and happiness returned to the ship. The End Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Stories